


bond, bitches (ELECEED CHATFIC)

by liruicchi



Category: Eleceed - Fandom, Webtoon - Fandom
Genre: Other, Webtoon, chatfic, superhero webtoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liruicchi/pseuds/liruicchi
Summary: Inhyuk, aware of how the four haven’t been able to make many friends their age, decides to make a groupchat in order for Subin, Jiwoo, Jisuk and Wooin to bond.It does not go well.
Relationships: Inhyuk Goo/Kayden(one sided)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i put on my twt to vote for a webtoon to make a chatfic for:))   
> i decided to do both eleceed and ILY  
> ok bye

[ **10** : **04PM** ]

**Inhyuk Goo has added Jisuk Yoo, Jiwoo Seo, Subin Lee and Wooin to the chat**

**Inhyuk** : Hello. The chairwoman approved of my idea to create a groupchat for you four, I think it would be a great way for you all to talk more.

**Jisuk** : why?

**Subin** : as if i'm gonna fucking stay

**Inhyuk** : You will stay

**Subin Lee has left the chat**

**Subin Lee has been added to the chat**

**Inhyuk** : You will stay

**Subin Lee has left the chat**

**Subin Lee has been added to the chat**

**Subin Lee has left the chat**

**Subin Lee has been added to the chat**

**Subin Lee has left the chat**

**Subin Lee has been added to the chat**

**Jisuk** : this is getting kinda old

**Subin** : OHMYFCUCK FINE I GIVE ILL FUCKING STAY

**Inhyuk** : Good:)

**Subin** : don't expect me to be active

**Jisuk** : okay dry texter

**Subin** : shut your fuck before i kick your balls across the room

**Inhyuk** : wOah wOah-

**Inhyuk** : This is not bonding-

**Subin** : wdym?

**Subin** : we're BONDING over the shared experience of not having any male genitalia

**Jisuk** : WHAT THE FUCK

**Jisuk** : as if you can even do that i'll end you

**Subin** : bITCH TRY ME

**Subin** : I'LL SEND YOU FLYING HOE

**Jisuk** : IS THAT A CHALLENGE

**Subin** : no it's a fucking declaration

**Inhyuk** : Stop-

**Subin** : fuck off

**Wooin** : ..what is this??

**Jiwoo** : :00 a groupchat!!

**Jiwoo** : hi Jisuk and Wooin!!

**Subin** : shit the cat freak's here too

**Wooin** : hello Jiwoo:)

**Jisuk** : inhyuk was always here

**Inhyuk** : Say that again, Jisuk

**Jisuk** : ...i'm good

**Subin** : FUCKING SCAREDY CAT

**Jisuk** : SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DONKEY LOOKIN ASS

**Subin** : gee, how original

**Jiwoo** : subin!!

**Jiwoo** : i'm so excited to be in a groupchat with everyone!!

**Subin** : that makes one of us

**Wooin** : .

**Subin** : awwww did i make you angry?

**Wooin** : i too am looking forward to talking to you all:)

**Jisuk** : AHHAHAHA

**Jisuk** : LOOK WHO GOT IGNORED

**Inhyuk** : i've given up

**Wooin** : as you should

**Inhyuk** : what?

**Wooin has deleted a message**

**Wooin** : what?

**Jiwoo** : !! This is exciting!! And we'll get to go to the academy together too!!

**Jisuk** : yeah yeah

**Subin** : ew. two months hanging around jisuck, i don't think i can deal

**Jisuk** : wanna die?

**Subin** : nah, looking at how white your hair is...don't wanna be mean to the elderly💔

**Jisuk** : FUCK OFF MY HAIR IS FINE

**Inhyuk** : Please get along

**Inhyuk** : Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is unfunny pls don't leave

**[7:04AM]**

  
**Inhyuk Goo has changed the chat name to Casein Nitrate is Our King**

**[11:08PM]**

**< Casein Nitrate is Our King>**

**Inhyuk** : Today was certainly....eventful

**Subin** : huh?

**Wooin** : mhm..

**Subin** : wth??

**Jisuk** : jaehyuk lee is a hoe and he got what he deserved

**Jisuk** : not my fault i was just the vessel for divine punishment

**Inhyuk** : Oh my gods

**Jiwoo** : ?????

**Jisuk** : (:

**Subin** : wtf now even i'm creeped out

**Subin** : and i've had to see jisuk's annabelle lookin ass since we were kids

**Jisuk** : shUT THE FUCK UP FAKE EDGY ASS SIDE CHARACTER

**Subin** : mOTHERFUCKER IF I'M THE SIDE CHARACTER WHAT ARE YOU??

**Subin** : THE PIGEON IN THE BACKGROUND??

**Jisuk** : THE MAIN CHARACTER

**Jisuk** : FUCK

**Subin** : HAH

**Subin** : slow ass bitch

**Subin** : should've taken a page from jiwoo's book

**Jiwoo** : ??? :D

**Jisuk** : oh shut your fuck

**Inhyuk** : Now I see why people always say "dms"....

**Wooin** : ...i do not disagree with what Jisuk did

**Inhyuk** : Oh gods no

**Inhyuk** : How will i tell Seongha

**Jiwoo** : ??? tell him what??

**Wooin** : ^^

**Jisuk** : that subin's ratchet and we caught her going through shinhwas trash, duh

**Subin** : that's it

**Subin** : open the fucking door bitch i'm coming over

**Jisuk:** oH iM sO sCaReD, sCaRy ScArY sUbIn iS cOmInG oVeR

**Subin** : trust me, i'm not as scary as your appearance. if you can look in the mirror every morning, you can open this door

**Inhyuk** : I feel like I instigated World War III by making this chat😿

**Jisuk** : ....

**Wooin** : ....

**Subin** : ....

**Jiwoo** : ??? （╹◡╹）?

**Subin** : did he just use a crying emoji unironically..

**Wooin** : i think he did...

**Jisuk** : ....of course HE uses the fucking cat emojis

**Inhyuk** : Is there something wrong with my choice and placement of emojis?

**Wooin** : i should be sleeping now

**Jisuk** : same

**Subin** : bye

**Inhyuk** : Why are you all leaving?😾

**Jiwoo** : maybe because it's so late! they must be tired

**Inhyuk** : Ah, i suppose you are right

**Jiwoo** : i need to sleep too!!

**Jiwoo** : good night, mr inhyuk:D

**[6:02AM]**

**< Casein Nitrate is Our King>**

**Jisuk** : there are cats gathering outside my house

**Jisuk** : IT WAS JIWOO

**Jisuk** : JIWOO STOP FEEDING THE CATS HERE LEAD THEM SOMEWHERE ELSE

**Jisuk** : JIWOO I KNOW YOURE THERE I CAN LITERALLY SEE YOU CHECKING YOUR PHONE

**Jisuk** : BITCH NOW YOU RUN??

**Subin** : STOP SPAMMINB THE FUCKINF CHAT AT 6AM YOU STUPID ASS GOAT

**Jisuk** : so what I'm hearing is I'm the goat

**Subin** : no

**Subin** : shut the fuck up or I swear on the union I will summon a demon just to deal with your pleb ass

**Jisuk** : idk how you're gonna summon yourself but yk you can try..

**Subin** : THATS IT

**Subin** : YOU'VE SHAT YOUR LAST SHIT

**Subin** : GET READY FOR WAR FUCKIN SCOOBY SIMP

**Jisuk** : the fuck why did you mention wooin?

**Subin** : ...

**Subin** : shut up

**Jisuk** : you know I have a point

**Subin** : cAn'T hEaR yOU

**Jisuk** : BITCH I'M TEXTING

**Subin** : cAn'T rEaD yOu

**Jisuk** : siri, call Mr Park:)

**Subin** : murder❤️

**Jisuk** : THERE WAS A THUMP AT MY WINDOW AND I SWEAR I WILL STAB A BITCH IF IT'S YOU

**Subin** : so who do you wanna stab? i volunteer my childhood pain in the ass, Jisuk Yoo.

**Subin** : DON'T CLOSE THE FUCKING WINDOWS ON ME

**Jisuk** : cAn'T hEaR yOU

**Subin** : bitch-

**Jisuk** : cAn'T rEaD yOu


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent $120 on a shirt bc it fit my aesthetic

**[7:30AM]**

**< Casein Nitrate is Our King>**

**Jiwoo** : wow! rubin and jisuk, you were so energetic even early in the morning!

**Jisuk** : DON'T ACT LIKE YOU WEREN'T THERE-

**Subin** : i had no choice

**Subin** : SOMEONE was spamming the chat with his shit instead of going to the bathroom like a normal person

**Jisuk** : not the RuBiN talking

**Jiwoo** : i'm sorry, Rubin!! i didn't do it on purpose!

**Jiwoo** : i

**Jisuk** : HAHAHAHHA

**Subin** : I HATE IT HERE

**Jisuk** : I LOVE IT HERE

**Inhyuk** : I suffer here

**Wooin** : deserved

**Wooin has deleted a message**

**Wooin:** my deepest apologies for the turn things have taken, sir

**Jisuk** : I saw that

**Wooin** : saw what?

**Wooin** : i was merely offering up my apologies to Mr Goo for you and Subin's catfights

**Inhyuk** : WE DO NOT EQUATE THEIR CONSENSUAL ASSAULTS TO CATFIGHT

**Inhyuk** : THAT IS CAT SLANDER

**Subin** : WTF IS CONSENSUAL ASSAULT

**Jiwoo** : assault??

**Jisuk** : assault

**Subin** : you forgot the sparkles dickwad

**Jisuk** : okay 2013 Tumblr girl

**Inhyuk** : One hour

**Inhyuk** : Just ONE HOUR where people text in this chat and Jisuk and Subin don't argue

**Inhyuk** : That is all I am asking for

**Inhyuk** : It is not much

**Inhyuk** : Think of it as your birthday present to me

**Wooin** : you have a birthday?

**Jiwoo** : ,,,,

**Jisuk** : ....

**Subin** : I'M LOSING IT

**Inhyuk** : Wooin...

**Inhyuk** : How sad do you think my life is?

**Inhyuk** : I'm not Dr Doofenshmirtz

**Wooin** : i apologise. i had meant to make a joke

**Wooin** : it was highly insensitive of me. i apologise

**Inhyuk** : All if forgiven if you tell me my choice of emojis is great

**Jisuk** : you're asking him to lie?

**Subin** : what a bad role model

**Inhyuk** : BE QUIET

**Inhyuk** : My emojis are great, right Wooin?😸

**Wooin** : ....

**Wooin** : I am afraid that you must remain angry with me

**Inhyuk** : I-

**Subin** : I'M BEING SENT INTO ORBIT

**Jisuk** : great

**Jisuk** : now stay there

**Jiwoo** : wooin!! are you coming to school today? i don't see you:(

**Wooin** : i'm afraid not, jiwoo. i have to run some errands

**Jiwoo** : oh, okay. stay safe please!!

**Wooin** : i will:)

**[4:03PM]**

**< Casein Nitrate is Our King>**

**Jisuk** : high school students are annoying

**Subin** : why are you talking about yourself like that?

**Wooin** : that's unfortunate

**Jiwoo** : did something happen? are you alright?

**Inhyuk** : Please don't tell me I have to collect a body from your school

**Jisuk** : four types of people

**Inhyuk** : And one of them is worried about what laws you might've broken this time

**Jisuk** : IT WAS SUBIN LAST TIME

**Subin** : WHY YOU LYIN

**Subin** : WHY YOU ALWAYS FUCKIN LYIN

**Inhyuk** : I don't care who it was last time, what I care about is that you set someone's motorcycle on fire

**Subin** : also WOOIN I THOUGHT YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO

**Wooin** : I must be going now

**Subin** : BITCH-

**[6:02PM]**

**< Casein Nitrate is Our King>**

**Subin** : the way I thought wooin ACTUALLY had something important to do

**Subin** : what a waste of time and effort

**Jisuk** : says the one playing Monopoly with us

**Jisuk** : now get off your fucking phone and play

**Subin** : YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE IN JAIL

**Jisuk** : SHUTUP

**Wooin** : we're a few feet away from each other...

**Jiwoo** : guys...let's play?

**Subin** : fine fine

**[6:30PM]**

**< Casein Nitrate is Our King>**

**Subin** : why the fuck is jisuk kneeling to the fat cat like it's royalty

**Inhyuk** : DON'T YOU DARE REFER TO MY ADORABLE, CUTE, BEAUTIFUL, LOVELY CASEIN NITRATE LIKE THAT

**Inhyuk** : FOR SHAME

**Jiwoo:** 0-0

**Wooin** : look away

**[9:15PM]**

**< Casein Nitrate is Our King>**

**Wooin** : jisuk please come inside

**Jisuk** : not until jiwoo stops winning at uno

**Jiwoo** : cmon jisuk:(( let's play!!

**Jiwoo** : maybe you'll win next time!

**Jisuk** : DON'T PATRONIZE ME

**Subin** : bitch come inside they're singing that fucking frozen song now

**Jisuk** : idk i'm enjoying it ig

**Jisuk** : jIsUk I kNoW yOuRe oUt ThErE

**Subin** : I'LL TELL THEM ABOUT HEATHER

**Jisuk** : DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE

**Jiwoo:** heather?? who's that??

**Wooin** : i am also quite curious

**Jisuk** : none of your business

**Subin** : so

**Subin** : when we were little

**Jisuk** : FUCK

**Jisuk** : WHY THE FUCK IS THE DOOR LOCKED

**Jisuk** : BITCH I CAN SEE YOUR MOUYTH MOVING

**Jisuk** : OPEN THE DOOR

**Jisuk** : LET ME IN

**Jiwoo** : oh, okay!

**Jiwoo** : i suppose you should be here to tell us about heather too!

**Jisuk** : NO. THERE IS NO HEATHER. WHOS HEATHER? I DON'T KNOW A HEATHER.

**Subin** : mHm

**Subin** : WHO ARE YOU CALLING

**Jisuk** : mr park-sama~💜✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave kudos and comment it makes my day/night


	4. 4

**[6:11AM]**

**Private Chat: Subin Lee & Jisuk Yoo**

**Subin**

bitch

**[8:06AM]**

**< Casein Nitrate is Our King>**

**Inhyuk** : I hope you are all ready to leave for the academy!

**Jiwoo** : as ready as i'll ever be!

**Jiwoo** : i'm so excited to go:D aren't you guys excited?

**Subin** : i'm EXCITED to smash jisuk's balls into the great wall of china

**Jisuk** : aw, my balls get you excited?

**Subin** : WHAT THE FUCK NONONONO

**Jisuk** : your words, not mine

**Subin** : FUCK YOU

**Wooin** : forgive me for interrupting, but based on your earlier texts, it seems that is something you would like to do

**Inhyuk** : ,,,,

**Jisuk** : you're forgiven

**Subin** : nO THE FUCK HES NOT

**Subin** : I'M GONNA KILL HIM

**Inhyuk** : Please just get ready

**Inhyuk** : Subin please do not attack Wooin or Jisuk before the academy, or at all

**Inhyuk** : Subin

**Inhyuk** : Subin please

**[9:12AM]**

**Private Chat: Boyoung Choi & Jaehyuk Lee**

**Boyoung**  
i'm ✨scared✨

**Jaehyuk**  
which is ✨not my problem✨

 **Boyoung**  
this is why u don't have a girlfriend

**Jaehyuk**  
who says i want a girlfriend?

**Boyoung**  
i  
did u just come out to me  
jAEHYUK I SEE U PUTTING AWAY UR PHOENCNWM  
  


**[10:21AM]**   
  
  


**Private Chat: Inhyuk Goo & Jisuk Yoo**   
  
  


**Inhyuk**

Please try your best to stay out of trouble today

**Jisuk**

uh, ok

**Inhyuk**

I mean it

If I hear one word about you misbehaving, we're going straight to the Chairwoman  
  
  


Don't leave me on seen

Jisuk Yoo

...You better not get into trouble😸  
  
  


**[1:03PM]**

**< Casein Nitrate is Our King>**

**Inhyuk** : Since I have yet to receive reports of Jisuk assaulting anyone, I assume you've all had a great first day?  
  
  


 **Subin** :.... who's gonna tell him  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : ....Tell me what, Subin?  
  
  


 **Jisuk** : nothing, if subin doesn't want her 1st-4th grade picture day photos leaked  
  
  


 **Subin** : I THOUGHT I DESTROYED THOSE  
  
  


 **Jisuk** : you really thought i didn't keep extras?  
  
  


 **Jiwoo** : hi mr inhyuk!! yes I had a great day:D   
  
  


**Jiwoo** : did you?  
  
  


 **Jiwoo** : I wanna see subin as a kid:D  
  
  


 **Subin** : ....you emanate such happy energy I'm convinced you stole all the happiness right out of me  
  
  


 **Jisuk** : bitch you were always miserable  
  
  


 **Subin** : watch it before i freeze your ballsacks and feed them to jeongshit  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : Jeong-shit? What?  
  
  


 **Jiwoo** : that's not a nice way to refer to him-  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : Oh gods no don't tell me Jisuk actually did assault someone-  
  
  


 **Jisuk** : wEll  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : WHAT DID I TELL YOU EARLIER..  
  
  


 **Wooin** : it was in reason  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : Not you too-  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : You've been hanging out with Jisuk too much, he's corrupting you  
  
  


 **Jisuk** : DON'T BLAME IT ON ME??  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : THEN WHO?? JIWOO??  
  
  


 **Jiwoo** : yes??  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : No, I-  
  
  


 **Wooin** : we're stuck in a constant cycle of suffering...  
  
  


 **Subin** : ok emo  
  
  


 **Wooin** : you can't talk  
  
  


 **Subin** : bitch when did u grow a pair-  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : We're getting off topic-  
  
  


 **Jisuk** : that's your fault  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : I am just going to ignore that  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : Who is this Jeong-shit?  
  
  


 **Jisuk** : noyb  
  
  


 **Subin** : noyb  
  
  


 **Wooin** : no one  
  
  


 **Jiwoo** : one of the other students!  
  
  


 **Subin** : oh wow jisuk copied me, not even surprised  
  
  


 **Jisuk** : I TYPED IT BEFORE YOU-  
  
  


 **Subin** : you hacked my phone, don't lie we all know the truth  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : _Sighs_  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : If this incident blows up, I'll deal with it then  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : I'm going to trust Wooin's word on this  
  
  


 **Wooin** : W  
  
  


 **Jiwoo** : W?  
  
  


 **Jisuk** : twitter lingo, confusing i know  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : Is anyone even listening-  
  
  


 **Subin** : how do you expect us to listen with our eyes?  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : Fine, is anyone even reading-  
  
  


 **Jisuk** : maybe if you turned off auto-caps we would  
  
  


 **Inhyuk** : I   
  
  


**Inhyuk** : Goodbye

**Subin** : cya

**Jiwoo** : bye!! Have a good day!!!

**Subin** : BYE OMFG

**Jiwoo** : are you going too, subin??

**Subin** : iiii

**Jisuk** : please do:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a rlly bad day today and i wanna punch someone

**Author's Note:**

> BOLDING THIS CHAPTER WAS SO FUCKEN ANNOYING OMGG


End file.
